


Fire or Ice

by jxtxadore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not really Johnlock, Poetry, but sorta, there's reference to the world ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick, small poem I wrote that happened to appear in my mind. It's just a misc poem, and isn't explict johnlock, and can apply to many different ships, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire or Ice

When the world ends in fire,  
I will still love you.  
when the world is covered in ice,  
I will still love you.  
No matter how long I'm  
Gone,  
No matter how long the time is,  
Now or never,  
Tell me the truth.  
Or a lie,  
My love will only cool  
With distance.  
But your voice,  
Your eyes,  
Your simple hand,  
Could bring it rushing  
Back.  
It is unreal,  
And I do not want  
This.  
This insanity.  
Crazy,  
Nutty.  
I just want it gone,  
And you back.


End file.
